


Likable Person

by RAVENSCORE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENSCORE/pseuds/RAVENSCORE
Summary: "I have no reason to be jealous of how likable you are.  You get in an argument with anything that breathes."





	

“You’re just jealous that I’m a likable person and you’re not.”

“Oh please Alexander, I’m not jealous.” Burr said, pushing open the door to the bar.

“I think you are.”

“I have no reason to be jealous of how likable you are. You get in an argument with anything that breathes.”

“Are you still upset about that? He was taunting me with those long, drawn out breaths!”

“Alex, he was twelve.”

“He was taunting me!” Aaron looked around, people were starting to stare at them.

“Okay, Okay.” He said, placing his hand reassuringly on Alexander’s back. “He was taunting you.”

“He was.” Alex mumbled.

“Calm down.”

“I calm… you calm… you down… calm!”

“Okay.” Aaron leads Alex over to the bar. The minute they sit down, a huge, muscled guy walks over to Alex.

“That’s my seat.”

“Come on Alex, let's sit somewhere else.” Aaron said, not wanting to cause trouble.

“No way. He can sit somewhere else.”

“Get out of my seat.” The guy growls, shoving Alex onto the ground. Now, Aaron would like to say he handled this situation maturely. He didn’t. He punched the guy in the face.

“You just punched that guy!” Alex exclaimed giddily as Aaron helped him up.

“Oops.” Aaron said nervously as the man glares at him angrily.

“That was awesome!” Alex said.

“Let's go.”

“But that was amazing!” Alex said as Aaron dragged him away quickly.

“You know Alex, it really is incredible how likable you are.”


End file.
